closer than ever
by Me x Mrs. lovett
Summary: after Elena dies, damon finds him self in a black hole... a story with short chapters. but alot of things that happen
1. Chapter 1

Damon Woke up. Yesterday it all happened; Once again he lost a woman he was in love with. First Katherine now Elena. Why did it always happen to him? He knew his brother Stefan lost her to. He felt like everything that he could do wasn't worth anything anymore, he was angry. And again he felt regret, Regret about turning in to a Vampire. He was better off dead. Not only he was better off dead but the world would be relived to get rid of him. He could drown in his sorrow or he could go out, and suck some blood. He grabbed his leather coat from the couch and put it on. When he arrived at the bar. He ignored everyone. Whenever he entered a room all the woman turned their faces, and all the man could shoot him. Normal he would walk up to the girls but now he walked straight to the bar he ordered a whiskey and drank it up. He looked around. He didn't even know what to do. Stefan walked up to him. Damon sighed. "I knew I could find you here!" his voice said. Damon faked a smile. "I know it's hard, believe me I also miss her. But I'm not have any pity for myself" "why do I live forever, and the ones I love always die, and leave me behind?" Damon asked. You could hear a little shake in his voice. And he looked down. "Damon nothing lasts forever. You know that!" "Thanks Stefan for your pep talk…." Damon said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. He turned to the bartender and ordered another whiskey. As soon as he got it he dark it up again. "Damon are you mad?" Stefan asked Damon nodded and a grin showed up on his face. He stood up and walked towards the door. He waved at a random girl who went crazy. When the rain touched his face he felt horrible. It shouldn't hurt him so much. Elena was Stefan's girl. Not his. But why did he feel this way? What was wrong with him? He walked back home again. He hoped Stefan didn't follow him. He needed to be alone, he needed to feel relived. He needed to scream and that no one heard him. When he opened the front door he walked in. threw his jacket on the chair in the corner and ran upstairs


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived in his room he looked around. The moon shined through the window, the blue light shined on his bed. He wasn't sleepy he just wanted to be alone, he walked around. From one side to the other. He knew everything stayed the same. He and Elena weren't meant to be, she and Stefan meant to be. The only reason he came here was her. He never wanted to admit it. He was ashamed. The Dark Damon as people knew him almost melted away as he was around Elena. And that Damon came back as soon Stefan walked in the room. He loved her; he knew it from the start, as he stopped he saw something move at his right he looked. There was a girl walking through the garden. He looked at; her blonde hair was gently hanging around his shoulder. Her pale whit face looked scared. He knew he needed to do something. He stormed down the stairs. He ran in to the garden. There she was the girl with the blonde hair. Damon grabbed her. He didn't say anything. He didn't care about anything, the only thing he wanted was her blood. Blood out of her body, and why shouldn't he? When his teeth were in her neck. He bit as hard as he could, he sucked all the blood out of her poor body, but it wasn't satisfying. He didn't feel the fun anymore, it was some stupid routine, as soon as he was done he dragged her body in side. He lighted the fire place and placed the body inside it. He watched it as she burned, she burned just like Katherine and Elena. He started crying, he heard some foot steps behind him. And looked around. He saw it was Stefan before Stefan could say anything, Damon stood up. "Damon…" Stefan said "Dude GO!" Damon answered angry. He walked up the stairs. He was busy thinking. He didn't knew what he wanted… when he entered his room. He undressed himself and lied down on his bed. After a few hours he finally slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun light woke him up, the whole room was lighted by the yellow and warm sunbeams. The old Victorian clock showed him it was almost 9 o'clock. He felt empty, the feeling like he was left alone by everyone. he got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and looked in to the mirror. He noticed he looked worse, the normal pale skin wasn't pale anymore, it was white, White as a paper. He was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He walked to the refrigerator and took some blood, when he drunk it. He felt weird. He felt like he didn't wanted this anymore. He didn't want to live, he didn't want to be a vampire anymore. He had nothing to live for. And nothing to kill for. Everything was thrown away in to the fire. For some reason he always hated it. Fire wasn't something he liked. It only hurtted him. He walked over to the cupboard and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He didn't care that it still was morning. And he didn't care about what Stefan would say. In his head he heard Stefan say "you shouldn't do that". He grinned by the thought of Stefan's face when he said that. The alcohol made him feel whole again. The weird feeling went away, and his body felt like he was complete again


End file.
